Surroundings models for vehicles, as known for instance from WO 2013/060323 A1, provide information about objects in a vehicle's environment and thereby enable a driver or a driver assistance system to identify areas suitable for traffic. Using virtual cameras, images of sub-areas of the surroundings model may be generated and displayed to the driver on a vehicle display.
It may often be advantageous to change between different views, for instance in order to obtain a better overview when reversing or making a blind turn. However, simple interpolation between a first virtual camera in the surroundings model and a second virtual camera in the surroundings model may mean that the orientation of the virtual camera on the interpolation path points in an unfavorable direction. In particular, image information may be lacking in such a direction, such that display is no longer possible and the method cannot be executed.